new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
John Di Micco
Entrance Shoe Mobile John rides the shoe mobile and gets kicked off, if the stage was small then John would be KO'd. Specials Neutral B - Go!Laser John points with his finger and shoots a laser that deals no knockback. This laser will only be shot if an opponent is near a small ratio next to John's Finger. John won't be able to move unless he shoots his laser or gets hit by someone. Origins This move isn't based on any episode from The John Show, but instead it's based on John's Go!Animate videos. Most of them show that John is able to shoot lasers out of his finger. Side B - Sexy John A treadmill will appear under John and he'll begin running on it. While running, John is unable to recieve knockback. However, attacks will deal x2 damage to him. You can't stop running until John finishes his exercise. If he does it, he'll become musculous and he'll flex his muscles during a small period of time while a fanfare is heard. When John is muscular, all his attacks will deal 1% more damage during a small period of time. After this time has passed, John won't only lose his muscles, but he'll get AIDS. This poisons him until he gets KO'd Origins In "John vs The King", John finds a treadmill and starts running on it to get musculous to defeat The King. "Sexy John" also featured musculous John as the plot is about John trying to get muscles to impress Rosie. This doesn't end up well as at the end of the episode he gets AIDS, which is also present in this move. Up B - Gwonam's Jet Pack Gwonam will slowly fly down with his Jet Pack to where John is. He'll say “get hurry!”, grab John and slowly fly upwards, without being able to move in any other direction. With this attack, you can fly as long as you hold down B. But if you fly too much, Morshu crash into Gwonam and John, stopping the attack. Origins In "John vs The King", Gwonam arrives to the bar to save John from The King by carrying him with a Jetpack. While they're being chased by The King's Airship, Morshu for some reason crashes into it, making the airship to fall. This is also present on this attack, but Morshu crashes John instead. Down B - BIZZARO Rescue John will be tied up in a chair and scream like The King. But then, a window will appear in a random point of the stage. This window will break and one of John's Friends will show up. Now, you'll control the character that comes out, whom will share John's damage percentage. All of them can walk and jump (no double jumps), and have a Neutral B. These are all of John's Friends -Robo: With Neutral B, Robo will shoot one of his fists as a rocket. If it touches an enemy, Robo will get his fist back. However, if not, the fist will punch Robo KO'ing him. -Coldor: He'll start ranting in Italian if you press Neutral B, which stuns but deals no damage. If he rants with no one close to him, he'll continue ranting until he gets hit or the match ends. -Pulcinella: With Neutral B he'll shoot a green bullet with his Pulcinella Blaster. He only has 1 bullet. -Green Biker Dude: He's the only character you can't control. He'll ride his bike back and forth in the platform where he is. -Agito: He's the rarest of the Assist Characters and the strongest one. With Neutral B, he'll slash with his katana. Pressing B twice consecutively will make Agito to slash with the katana and then dash forwards with it. -Italian Double-D: With Neutral B, he'll throw an Italian hat. If an opponent touches it, he/she will wear the hat. It does nothing. If your character is Italian, wearing the hat will boost his/her stats x2. Except if you're John. While you're controling John's friends, tied-up John can be hit by opponents and even be thrown off the Stage. And if that wasn't enough, John cannot be freed in any way, unless the friend gets KO'd. When this happens, John will have to wait until he gets KO'd to use the attack again. Origins In "Bizzaro", John and his friends are captured by Bizarro John and his gang, who tie them up on chairs. At the end of the episode, Weegee crashes through a window to save the day. This move doesn't feature Weegee, but instead has John's friends saving him. Each character has a different origin episode: -Robo: Retropokon's Anniversary Special (his Rocket Punch was later added on the "John's Monster" remake). -Coldor: Sexy John. -Pulcinella: Race with the Green Biker Dude. -Green Biker Dude: Race with the Green Biker Dude. -Agito: Bizarro (Remake by Agito). -Italian Double-D: Street Fighter II in Italy. Final Smash - Cosmical Shipping The FS begins with Bizarro John appearing next to John, saying "I will now reply your minds with....Bizarro Vison!!", then dissapears as a screen appears and plays a clip of Episode 4 where John dreams about Cosmo. During this FS, any opponents are behind will puke, dealing 10% damage. To avoid this, you just walking or jump away from it. You can attack Bizarro John, cancelling the Final Smash. Origins In "Bizzaro", Bizarro John tortures John and his friends using "Bizarro Vision", which consists on forcing them to watch a review by Game Dude, which makes them puke. However, this Final Smash instead plays a scene from the episode "Street Fighter II in Italy". After John goes to sleep after watching the SFII tournament, he has a dream where he sings "Don't Matter" with Cosmo. Playing this scene instead of the Game Dude review is based on Retropokon's Anniversary Special, as Sir Pokon says that the scene would have worked better this way. KO Sounds (Note: Much like in his show, John will speak with different voices in his KO Sounds) KO Sound 1: (The King's Voice) Oah! KO Sound 2: (Scout's Voice) I'm Dead! Star KO Sound: Shiiiiiiiiit...! Screen KO Sound: (CD-I Link's Voice) Oh! Taunts Up Taunt: Does a suprise derping face while saying "Not Cool". Side Taunt: Drinks beer Down Taunt: Pukes, with deals himself 10% damage. Victory Options/Losing Pose * Victory #1: Yells "Wooho!" as he akwardly dances with derping eyes. * Victory #2: Relaxs in a sofa and does a troll face. * Victory #3: John says "Do you see my muscles" while reflexes his muscles. * Losing: Tied up in a chair, shocked. Victory Theme The music on the title of Crop Stomp, Love Lizards, Moai Doo-Wop, and it's sequel in Rhythm Heaven, which have no appearance in any of Micco's project. Character Description John Di Micco is a character created by collaterale1. He is a american-italian who was the first hero to use his powers without an identify, except he can't fly. Sometimes he made mistakes with his friends and making troubles, but he saved the world for like 10 times from evil. He also creates Robo, his friend, sidekick, and partner who always helps him for new adventures. This version of John is from the original version of The John Show, with some from his GoAnimate! videos. Moveset 'Ground' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - John use his "John Buster", and can't move even after firing. *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - John moves his vacuum cleaner in front of him. *Up tilt - John lifts a weight several times along with a rocking tune. Only the last hit does damage. *Down tilt - John does a push-up. 'Smash' *Forward smash - John rides a futuristic bike than then turns into a futuristic car. He doesn't move while using this attack. *Up smash - John does an uppercut whilecalling it a "FALCON PUNCH!" *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - John turns into his fighter sprite form then grabs the opponent. *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Extras Animal Aqua the Leafeon - You just do standup that merely makes joke characters laugh. Art "My Cinnamon Roll" - A cropped questionable fanart of Cosmo. Video Category:Playable Character Category:Italian Category:Lawl Nova Category:Male Category:Adults Category:The John Show Category:LOL Category:Cults Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Human Category:Remake Category:Unlockable Character Category:GoAnimate Category:Joke Characters Category:The Approval Era Category:People called John Category:Hero Category:Creator-Aware